bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Yesterdayland
"Yesterdayland" is the second episode of Season 2 of the Netflix original series, BoJack Horseman. Yesterdayland, along with the rest of Season 2, premiered July 17, 2015. Plot BoJack is drawn to the one female in town who has no idea who he is (because she was in a coma). Todd opens a theme park. Synopsis BoJack goes on a lot of dates with a bunch of women who all bring up moments in his book. He gets increasingly annoyed as he has no anonymity from any of them. Bojack asks Todd to drive him to his car as he drove his car into a fountain and Ubered home, but Todd rejects saying he has to set up his new theme park. In the past, Bojack told Todd that Disneyland didn’t exist. Over the past five years, Todd has been working on his own version of "real" Disneyland, though Bojack has no memory of it despite him constantly bringing it up and building with worker bees very loudly. Mr. Peanutbutter and Diane are at the doctor’s getting his cone off. They agree to go to Storky’s as they are getting a free sandwich because they’ve visited it 80 times in the past month. Mr. Peanutbutter says he always agrees to go to it because he knows Diane loves it. The doctor charges him $6000 for removing his cone. Bojack pulls into Belligan’s to find it is being advertised as “Bojack drinks here!!” and “Featured in ‘One Trick Pony.’” He is swarmed by paparazzi and leaves to a skating rink because he doesn’t want anyone to know his name, though he sees Pinky. He left print media and is working in broadcast network television. He is there because his boss, Wanda Pierce, loves the place. They are celebrating her getting named head of programming at MBN and also getting out of a 30-year coma. Wanda doesn’t recognize him due to her coma and he immediately is attracted to her. They spend a long time getting to know each other and eventually go back to his house. They stay up all night talking and have sex in the morning. Bojack is confused because he still wants to spend time with her sober even though they already had sex. He invites her to Disneyland. Todd gives Diane, Princess Carolyn, Vincent, and Wanda a tour. Vincent is cranky because he got his adult braces off and Princess Carolyn leaves with him. Mr. Peanutbutter, who is playing games, wants to get involved with Todd’s Disneyland because he built it while working for PB Living and Todd reluctantly agrees. Bojack is filming Secretariat when he spots Wanda and greets her. Diane comments that Bojack is dating a stunted 20-year old, in which Kelsey replies that he is also emotionally stunted because of his fame. Diane says she’s glad that she never got famous, though Kelsey says that it doesn’t just happen then. It could happen when you get married and Diane, concerned, looks at her Storky’s card. Bojack takes Wanda to a ‘50’s nostalgia diner to make her feel like she’s back in the ‘80’s feeling back in the ‘50’s. Behind them, they meet Alex, a man who has woken up from a 30-year coma. Wanda and Alex connect because they don’t understand the last 30 year’s references. Bojack is jealous, so he spies on Alex and tricks Princess Carolyn to come along, though she leaves, not wanting to participate. Alex makes a call on a radio and Bojack realizes he’s a communist spy. Mr. Peanutbutter calls a lawyer to make sure Disneyland is legal. The lawyer informs Todd that it isn’t legal and that he’ll see him in court. Todd bypasses the lawsuit because Walt Disney accidentally wrote down the wrong name for trademark, Diisneyland. Todd celebrates his legal victory with a party at Bojack’s house. He tells Mr. Peanutbutter that he did all the work, and kicks him out of the theme park. Bojack takes the opportunity to expose Alex as a KGB agent bent on exposing America. Alex admits that he was an agent before he went into a coma. He says he doesn’t know if he’ll ever contact Russia, which gains an “Aww” from the crowd. He tells them that he’s made friends. Wanda realizes that Bojack spied on him and gets upset and asks Alex to take her back to her place. The next morning, Bojack tricks Princess Carolyn into coming to his house to get him a beer, before deciding he doesn’t deserve a beer. She suggests he win her back. Bojack goes to Disneyland where he tries to call out to Wanda, but Mr. Peanutbutter is doing the same thing with Todd. Mr. Peanutbutter apologizes for making Todd’s thing, his thing, and accidentally crumbles a support beam. Alex says he came here to blow up Disneyland, but decides not to do it because capitalism will destroy itself. Todd gets caught in the roller coaster and the pile of mattresses catch on fire. The killer bees fly off and Mr. Peanutbutter tries to get the fire department, but they think that he’s trying to warn them that a kid fell down a well. Bojack, meanwhile, apologizes to Wanda saying that he wants to be better and she makes him better. Disneyland is engulfed in flames and Mr. Peanutbutter rushes with a hose to save Todd. They take the rickety roller coaster to safety. Bojack asks Wanda to move in and she agrees as the whole theme park goes up in flames around them. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Stub Category:Article stubs